For You, My Son
by batgurl03
Summary: On his seventeenth birthday, Teddy Lupin is left a flask of his fathers memories, left to him in Remus's will. Eventually going to be slash. ( i am terrible at writing these summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Harry Potter in any way. I also have no beta so apologies for any mistakes.**

**Thank you to "lovelyapper" - my inspiration for this story ;D**

"Happy Birthday to you"

The final line of the song broke up with applause that shattered around the garden in the warm evening air, Teddy grinned and blew out the candles on his cake, shaped like a quaffle of course, he could hardly believe that he was seventeen already. The years had dragged by and sped along too fast at the same time.

A few minutes later Harry pulled Teddy to one side after all the smoke had drifted off into the now orange sun.

" um, Ted there's one other present for you, it's um, from your dad, we thought we'd leave it for you later" Harry mumbled quietly, Ginny tactfully looked away and started talking to Victoire and several of Teddy's other friends, distracting them from Harry and Teddy.

" th-there is?" Teddy stammered, looking shocked

" yes, he um left it to you in his will, he said it was for when you turned seventeen, he wrote just before he uh before he went"

" oh, um, what, do you, how - what is it?"

"It's a flask" Harry replied " of memories" he added when Teddy looked confused " we can leave them in your room for another time if you like, the pensieve is in the study"

" thanks " Teddy smiled, he felt a burning curiosity towards what his dad had left him, but he had no desire to find out what his dad had left for him just yet, not in front of everyone. He nodded at Harry and ambled off to find his friends.

Harry watched him go, his mind on Lupin, wandering what memories he would share with his grown up son.

The rest of the evening continued in high spirits, and a lot of drinking. At 2am Ginny finally dragged apart two of Teddy's friends who were looked in such a tight embrace it was a miracle they didn't bruise and insisted that everyone went home, Teddy and Victoire ambled up the stairs in Harry and Ginny's house and fell onto the bed, still fully clothed and rather drunk singing a very rude version of the ' wierd sisters' ' latest song. Thankfully Ginny was still shooing drunken louts out the garden and Harry was an incredibly deep sleeper.

" I love youuuuu Teddyy!" Victoire whisperes in Teddy's ear, slurring her words and giggling softly

" I love you to Victoire " Teddy replied, wrapping his arms around Victoire's waist and pulling her closer so he could kiss her, and she snuggled into him and fell asleep with in minutes, Teddy lay awake for several hours, thinking of his dad, the man he never knew...


	2. Chapter 2 - the bite

**Here's chapter 2, sorry it has taken so long but i have to share the computer so getting enough time to write is a bit difficult. Please review!**

** Chapter two - The bite**

Teddy crept downstairs as quietly as he could. It was 4am, he had a pounding headache and a powerful curiosity that made him want to find out exactly what was in the simple silver flask he was now carrying as though it was a time bomb. As he snuck past Lily's bedroom he heard a loud creak behind him,

" Couldn't wait to find out could you?" Harry asked in a quiet whisper behind him. Teddy nearly jumped out of his clammy skin. Turning around slowly he grinned sheepishly up at Harry,

" I didn't wake you up did I?"

" No, Ginny did"

"Oh" They crept down the remaining stairs together and turned left towards the study. Harry approached the cabinet directly opposite the door and unbolted it, pulling out the curious stone basin with ancient runes engraved around the edge, left to him by a man called Severas Snape, or so he was told.

" Here you go " said Harry, placing it on the oak desk beside them.

" um, thanks "

" That's ok " Harry replied, and left the room, shutting the door for Teddy's privacy.

Teddy unscrewed the flask slowly and gently poured the contents into the basin where they swirled, like a solid made liquid or a liquid made solid.

Slowly he bent over and his face broke the surface of the pensieve, and he was falling into the vast black space until moments later his feet hit solid ground.

It was dark, completely dark and the only light came from the stars and the bright full moon, half covered by clouds. An audible whimper sounded from Teddy's left and he looked towards the sound, his gasp echoing around him from the surrounding darkness. Lying in a lake of blood was a small boy, his eyes dialating in the excruciating pain he felt, silent tears falling down his face, like the trails of snails glistening in the eerie light of the moon.

A small rustling came from nearby and a slight woman appeared in the clearing, her eyes took in the scene and her mouth opened wide, shrieking in horror. She ran towards the boy and crouched down beside him

" Remus, Remus, Remy, Remy can you hear me?" she whispered softly to the small boy. Ted neared the two of them and looked down at the boys face, his eyes were closed, he was clearly unconcious but the pain was still etched clearly on his immobile features, Ted looked down at his father's face, the first time he had ever seen it in 3D and not just a photograph, albeit a moving one.

The woman, Teddy took her to be his dad's mother, oh god, _his_ grandmother, was crying silently whilst still trying to revive her son without her wand.

"Grace?" A man's voice called " Gracie, are you all right?" a figure appeared from a distance away, his face covered in shadow and his voice concerned. He took in the scene before him and hurried towards his wife and son, crouching beside them

" Remus?" he shook the boy's shoulder gently and looked at his wife, concern written over his face " Grace, you don't think, surely he didn't..." The woman, Grace, shook her head in disbelief, the man took her hand in his and then gripped Remus's arm tightly

" come on, St Mungo's" he said taughtly. The man twisted slightly and the group vanished from sight. The scene in front of Teddy changed.

A watery sunlight was spilling through the window next to Remus's bed, illuminating the copy of "A History Of Magic" he was reading whilst propped up on a mass of pillows. The door of the Dai Llewellyn ward opened and Remus' parents walked in looking concerned.

" How are you Remy? Feeling better?" Grace asked, sitting down in the chair beside his bed, Remus marked his page and closed the book, holding it on his lap

" Mum, you saw me half an hour ago"

" I know sweetie, but I worry about you" Lupin smiled, vaguely amused by his mother,

" I'm fine mum, really" She frowned at him

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, we've been through this before, it was just worse this month that's all" Remus explained patiently

" Okay then" Grace smiled now, her face brightening " we have some exciting news for you anyway"

"Really?" Remus looked up a his father, his brow knitted into a slight frown

His dad looked at him, eyes gleaming

"We had a reply from Proffessor Dumbledore" he grinned "you can go to Hogwarts!"

"I – WHAT?"

"He said you could go sweetie, your gonna be a wizard" Grace squeaked

Remus closed his eyes and leaned his head back  
_HE WAS GOING TO HOGWARTS!_


	3. Chapter 3 - The Train

**thank you all who have followed this - it means the world to me! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: still don't own Harry Potter unfortunately.**

Remus's legs shook uncontrollably under his black robes. He had waited so long for this moment but it didn't feel right. He stood by his dad, unsure of where to go, everyone else seemed to know where to go, calling out to friends over the din of owls, cats and a small population of toads croaking loudly. Well, all except one boy with long, greasy black hair, he looked a bit lost as well, _maybe we could be friends,_ thought Remus desperately.

He'd never had a friend before, he hadn't mingled with people his own age before due to his, er, _condition_, but maybe this was his chance to meet people, people who didn't know about his lycanthropy.

" Want to go find a compartment then?" His dad looked down at him. Remus nodded and walked toward the scarlett train, trying not to look scared.

"Perhaps you should go with him John?" he heard his mother ask, he quickened his pace, not listening to the reply. He edged along the corridor, heaving his trunk and trying to avoid the imposing looking sixth and seventh years, until he found an empty compartment .

He jumped on the seat and after several minutes managed to fight his trunk onto the luggage rack. Smiling to himself for accomplishing this small task he headed back to his parents.

" Everything ok?" His mum asked

"Yep, all fine" Remus nodded, biting his lip as his mother hugged him.

" Write to us won't you?" she asked

" Of course I will" he hugged his dad just as the whistle blew, he scrambled back onto the train and made his way to the compartment where his luggage was. Two other first-year boys had entered now , one standing by the window leaning out, the other sat hunched in the corner. He joined the black haired boy by the window and waved to his mother and father with the other boy until they were out of site.

The boy next to him looked at him smiling slightly through his round glasses

"I'm James, who're you?" he asked

"Remus" he replied nervously, " Remus Lupin"

" Cool, this is Sirius" James said nodding towards the boy sat in the corner. Sirius looked up at Remus and gave a half smile that lit up his handsome face,

"Hey"

"Hi" Remus felt nervous, he did not know how to act around people his own age, what if he said something stupid?

Thankfully James sat down at this point and started to tell a long story about himself involving a muggle, a cat and a broomstick so Remus was saved from having to think of something to say for a while. He and Sirius need only nod and "uh-huh" occasionally and James talked enough for the three of them.

As James talked Remus found him self drifting away from the train and into Hogwarts. He wandered what the lessons would be like, and the teachers, would they be strict? Or maybe they would know about his _issue_ and not pay him much attention? Or worse, what if they ignored him completely and he got bad grades? He had read and memorised all his text books but would that be enough? Should he have practised some spells? Would he be at a disadvantage not knowing any magic? Surely not, muggle borns probably had the same problem...

Obviously his dad was a wizard but he didn't really do much magic, infact he stayed away from it as much as possible since, well...

And then there was that other problem. What if someone _found out?_ Remus shivered even though the compartment was warm.

"Alright there Remy?!" Remus jumped and looked over at Sirius, _How_ did he know that's what his mum called him? Despite his best efforts, Remus blushed.

"Um, I'm okay" Remus replied tentatively, still blushing furiously. Sirius let out a loud, dog-like bark and Remus smiled despite himself, maybe he would have a friend after all, because there was something about this Sirius he couldn't help but trust.

* * *

"And then the broomstick just flew off" James finished, gasping for breath, and all four boys burst into uproarious laughter.

After they had calmed down (which took a while) James and another boy from their year who had previously introduced himself as Peter decided to pull on their school robes, which left Sirius and Remus as they had already changed.

_This isn't so bad. _Remus thought to himself happily, because it wasn't bad, he fit in well with the other three boys, he understood everything they said and he wasn't a nerd! James and Sirius were smart too, and Peter, Pete was cool.

" Hey guys I think the train's stopping" James said, one leg suspended comically above his robes. At once all four boys scrambled madly to collect their things they had strewn around the compartment and pack them hastily into their trunks as the train squealed to a slow halt at Hogsmead station. Finally –

"I'm starving" Peter announced as they left the compartment,

" But you ate _all_ the chocolate frogs!" exclaimed Sirius "_How_ can you still be hungry?"

" I'm a growing boy!" Remus smiled at his indignant voice, Peter always spoke as though he was convinced he had been done in or wronged somehow, Sirius looked at him smiling, his eyes gleaming with excitement as Remus smiled back at him and stepped off the train.

"Firs' years over here, all firs' years to me" a large man waving a lantern called over the crowd of students. Remus turned around and looked at his new friends, leading the way to where the man was standing in the middle of a narrow path. They waited together - not speaking - until a small group had formed.

" Tha' everyone? Righ' well I'm Hagrid, the school gamekeeper" Hagrid announced, turning around and starting off down the path " follow me" he called back over his shoulder jovially. The first years followed, slipping and sliding a little over the damp rock and walking single file,

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight 'o Hogwarts in a bit" As the students turned a corner they were faced with a glorious panorama, Hogwarts castle framed by a black sky and twinkling stars, warm light spilling through windows on every floor and a lake in front, it's glassy surface reflecting the castle behind it. _Home_.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Sorting

**Just** **a short one - Chapter 5 on it's way in a week or so (i hope) :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters **

Remus felt as though his stomach was about to fall out. Knight, Claire had just been called and he was next. _Where would he be?_ Ravenclaw seemed like the best house but what if he was put in with someone he didn't know? Sirius and the pretty redhead he'd met on the train had been put in Gryffindor but –

" Lupin, Remus" Crap. With shaking legs Remus made his way to the stool at the front, Proffesor Mcgonagoll placed the shabby sorting hat on his head and he waited anxiously,

" Hmm so where to put you" Remus froze "Plenty of brains here, more than enough actually, but Ravenclaw doesn't seem to suit you i'm afraid" Remus bit his lip "Well you definitely have the loyalty to go into Hufflepuff, and your – affliction – seems to have given you qualities I would usually attribute to Slytherin but, no, I think it just has to be, _Has_ to be – GRYFFINDOR!" Remus grinned broadly and made his way to the cheering house table, sitting in the space the smiling Sirius had, made for him.


End file.
